


october chill

by obscurityofphylum



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurityofphylum/pseuds/obscurityofphylum
Summary: klaus was learning to forgive.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 22





	october chill

"loving me is a chore. you don't have to if you don't want to, you know. you can leave, i'll understand." klaus mumbled, his tears practically freezing onto his cheeks as the wind picked up a little, creating small whirlwinds of autumn leaves on the pavement below them.

"look at me, klaus." dave said, his voice dripping with honey, as his hand slipped to the smaller man's jawbone, encapsuling his pale cheek. he affectionately brushed away a few salty tears with his thumb.

"nothing about you is a chore. not to me, not if it's you." the blond man's voice was confident but quiet, it didn't quiver, as if he was completely assured in what he was saying. and he was. he'd never been more sure of anything.

klaus smiled weakly, a sweater-sleeve encased hand reaching up and gripping the hand on his cheek, pressing it closer to him with bruised knuckles, craving the affection. the tip of his nose was red from the chill.

silence ensued, but not the uncomfortable kind; the lovely kind, when you're wrapped so tight in the presence of someone you love that you think you've seen heaven and turned away from the pearly gates, finding something better. the jagged edges of the roof that dug into their legs could've been velvet and they wouldn't have even noticed.

all there was room for was all that they needed. two hearts, beating in calm rhythm, the midnight october chill, and the reflection of their legs dangling from the edge of the roof, overlooking the courtyard of the house klaus had grown up in.

and the house klaus would forgive.


End file.
